The Cursed Princess
by Dominate One
Summary: Sasuke's the cursed prince that was accidentally recuse by a blond knight who thought he was rescuing a princess but got a dude instand. NaruSasu Abuse, Anal, Angst, Death, H/C, HJ, Humil, Language, M/M
1. Chapter 1

The Cursed Prince-ss

Chapter 1 The Tale Tell

Author by: Dominate One

"The cursed princess lives in a far away place where nothing could grow or live. She is locked up in a tower with a fox demon keeping people out and the cursed princess inside at all times. She was very beautiful but an evil snake put a curse on her with she was only twelve years of age. Her parents didn't know what to do, they sent her away to live in Otogakure tower where she lived for seven more years. Many people tried to rescue her but none were successfully, others were killed by the demon Kyuubi. She still lives there till this every day waiting for her true knight to come and recuse her and to put an end to her curse with the knight's first kiss." Iruka closed the book, he sighed and looked down at widen blue and brown eyes.

"I love that story more and more. Do you think it really happened." A eighteen year old blond asked as he stood up from the floor, he dusted off his brown faded pants and headed out the room.

"Who knows, she could be there." Iruka got up from his rocker chair.

The younger boy pouted, "read it again Iruka."

Iruka chuckled, he headed over to where Konohamaru was underneath the covers, he pulled the up and under his chin. "Konohamaru it's bed time. You two are never sick of that story." He patted the brown hair on the head, "I'll read it some other time." He placed a kiss onto the seven year boy. He got up and blow out the candle light that was beside the bed on a table.

"It would be great if the story is true huh Iruka?" He said into the dark.

Iruka was already heading to the door, he opened it and turned to look at the boy in the bed. "Yes it would be amaze if the story were true but its just a story." He smiled as he left the room. He sighed as the closed door before turned to the blond who was leaning on the wall with a smooth smile.

"I believe the cursed princess is real and one day I'm going to find her and marry her." He promised his caregiver. Naruto pushed off the wall and went into his room for some sleep, Naruto had been listening to that story for years now he was going to put his plan into action. He mapped out the routes he was going to take and a sword to deal with the demon fox.

He headed to his bed, he kneeled beside his twin size bed, he pulled out a small but very long trunk where he kept his sword so Iruka or Konohamaru would find it. He flicked the locks up and lifted the trunk to see the contains inside, he found his sword shield in a brown leather and a map under the steal metal. Tomorrow when Iruka leaves so will he'll expect he'll be going to Otogakure while he'll go into town.

_'Princess Of Mine'_

The were loud shouts in the morning, Iruka was trying to get Konohamaru up from breakfast. He sat up and crawled over to the covers, he stood up as he rubbed his eyes. He walked towards his door and and pushed it opened, he saw Konohamaru walking down the hallway, yawning.

He chuckled as the boy rammed into a walk, blinking his brown eyes. "You should wake up more." he said walking passed him.

"Naruto do we have to took a bath?!" There was one thing he hated it was bathing.

"Grow up Kono. Your going to go a lot of things you don't want to do."

Iruka came out already dressed for the day, he had Konohamaru's clothes wrapped around his arm. "Konohamaru and Naruto bath time, Naruto go get your clothes. Konohamaru you come with me to the watering hole, bring something to dry you with."

_'Princess Of Mine'_

"HEADS UP!" Naruto came running and jumping off a huge bowler that hovered over the watering hole. Konohamaru was already slashing around in the shallow area. Canon ball into the water, he came up after being under the water for a few seconds. He ginned over at a pouting kid.

"Boys."

The blond and brown heads looked towards there caregiver.

"I'm going into the village, Naruto make sure Konohamaru washes behind his ears."

They waved goodbye and as soon as he was out of sight Naruto swam to the edge and got up and ran into the small cottage.

Konohamaru blinked as he saw how fast his brother was running, he too got out to see whats he doing. He ran inside and looked around for any signs of the blond, he heard some banging and stomping. He rushed to Naruto's room, he found his brother dressed and clicking the sword to his back. "Kono? Go back to the watering hole."

He stood there butt naked in the door way, staring up at the blond. "Where are you going?"

Naruto paused to turn to his little brother, "Otogakure tower."

Instantly his eyes widen, "you're going to try and find her! Please let me come, I also dream for finding her. Please Naruto."

"Kono what would Iruka do if he finds both of us gone, he'll have a heart attack. You're staying here."

He rushed up the older male and tugged on his shirt, "but why do you get to go and not me."

He let out a loud sigh, "I'm older and I know the way to Otogakure."

"So do I. It's Northwest from here! I want to come."

"No." Naruto grabbed the map from the trunk and laid it on the bed, he moved away from it to gather his clothes up.

Konohamaru glared at his brothers back before limping into action, he grabbed the map and ran out of the room. Naruto rushed to follow him. "Kono give that back!" He had followed the younger boy in his room with the map over a lit candle. "Wait! Kono!" He held up a hand. "Hold on now."

"Let me come!" The brown colored map started descending to the red flame.

"Alright Kono! Alright. You can come just give me the map back."

"I want to hold the map atleast after we get closer to Otogakure."

Smart brat. "You got it now blow out the candle and get dressed before Iruka comes back."

_'Princess Of Mine'_

Iruka had a basket of food and a clothe covering the basket. He was going home from the market place, he could see his cottage up ahead of him. He probably been gone a full hour that was enough time for the boys to bath.

As he got closer on the front door there was a white hanged on the door, he stopped as he recognized Naruto's messes hand writing.

The basket of food slipped from the weaken hand, the fruits rolled to a complete stop.

_'Princess Of Mine'_

"We're going to find the princess, going to find the princess. We're going to find the princess, going to find the princess!" Konohamaru sang songed as he torten around the walking blond that sweating as he was embarrassed to be around his little brother. In middle sentence and torten in front of Naruto, he tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Kono are you alright!" The blond came rushing over to the fallen boy.

"Yea I'm alright." He stood with little help from big brother. Naruto and he bushed the dirt are his pants and shirt. "Can't believe we're going to recuse her, just so you know I'm marrying her."

"You're a kid."

"Fine, we're let the princess decide."

"I already know she's going to pick me!"

_'Princess Of Mine'_

A raven kept looking up the gray brick ceiling, the consist roaring that was underneath the raven's room was deafen to her ears. The raven princess couldn't get to sleep, the raven princess wondered if someone will come save her.

She stood up and headed to the look out window of the vase empty ground, mountains and far, far away forest. She just knew some one will defeat the demon that laid just beneath from feet. "Come save me whoever you are." The night sky were covers with stars. Her coal eyes blinked as she left the window back to her bed.

TBC

a/n the cursed princess is really a guy I'm sure you know that. But right now everyone thinks she a she...thats why I calling him a her until they find the cursed princess. I don't know about this story...but if I get a lot of reviews for this then I'm start on the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cursed Prince-ss

Chapter 2 Journey To Otogakure

Author by: Dominate One

The trip over the bridge was exhausting to both males, Naruto couldn't stop from sweating that was now running down his back. Konohamaru wasn't doing any better, they were dragged their feet as they had their heads hanging low.

Naruto was glad to see dark clouds forming ahead of them, "Konohamaru we need to find some place to get out of the rain."

"Rain?" Konohamaru lifted up his head, "rain." He said happily and also unbelievable. He now had the energy to run towards the clouds.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto shot his feet into motion. "never ran towards rain!"

"That's stupid....I'm thirst where else can I find anything to drink?"

Naruto grabbed the back of Konohamaru shirt, stopping him in his tracks. "You don't know how big it would be! It may look small now but you don't know if its going to become much greater."

Konohamaru let himself pout for a second before looking away from the darken clouds to the blond. "What do we do now?"

Naruto looked around, as he looked to his right side he saw a long white smoke. People had to be there, right? "This way!" Naruto screamed over the thunder storm. He quickly grabbed Konohamaru hands and ran down the hill towards the smoke.

_'The Legend That We Didn't Know'_

Slammed his fist against hard wooden door with his other hand firmly grasp his little brothers. "Is anyone home!?"

"Nar-" Konohamaru shield his face against the pouring rain, a bid gash of wind blow them hard against the door. "There's no one home! Can't we find some place else?"

"Over here, young ones!" The voice was yelled as a thunder bolt hit the ground.

"Naruto I hear someone.." Konohamaru tugged his hand from the must larger one, he turned and found an old male with a stick holding him up. "Naruto there's a guy over there."

Naruto looked behind Konohamaru to indeed found an old guy, white white and weird lines down his face. "Umm..let's wait for someone else..." He said uneasy as his eyes darted to the right.

"What do you mean? There' no one around expect him."

"Umm..there..there might be someone else...around." He had waved over to the other straw houses that was getting blow away.

Konohamaru blinked up at his older brother. "You're a dork!" Konohamaru shot out into the rain with Naruto's voice yelling at his to 'stop' and 'wait.' For some reason this guy made Naruto uneasy and Konohamaru happy to see him. A hand grabbed his from the shoulder, he his bolt up and found Naruto had caught up to him.

They now stood in front of the guy, they saw him turn around and headed inside the brown and moss covered bricks. "Konohamaru don't be in such a rush..this guy could be bad."

Konohamaru looked the guy up and down, baggy brown and white cloth what clothed him with brown cloth shoes with strings tied at his ankle. "he doesn't look to bad, brother. I mean he's really, really old and dirty and poor and full of mold...but I like him." He nodded and grinned up at his older brother.

_What a lame joke!_ Naruto turned his head away, he cross his arms and hmph a little. A lighting bolt hit not to far from where the threesome was, making Naruto flinch and lifted up his leg, turning his body away from where the bolt hit. "Fine." He sighed as he dropped his pose and reform his previous pose.

"YAY! We're going with his old man." Konohamaru jumped with his fist pumping in the cold air.

Naruto head dropped as he followed wordless behind his running brother, if this guy was some boy lover he was going to ditch his brother as he made his getaway. Finding the princess was his goal and he wasn't about to let it go, not even if something horrible happens, he was going to protect her.

_'The Legend That We Didn't Know'_

"What brings you two out of nowhere?" The old man sat down on a straw mountain, he gestured to the floor that was also covered with hay.

Konohamaru got on his knees, he covered the side of his mouth as he whispered to the old man. "We're going to find the cursed princess."

"Really now." He stroked his his long hair. "Did you know why the princess is cursed?"

"The snake cursed her." Konohamaru shouted before he realized his brother covered his mouth to silence him.

"Listen to him, Kono! We know by who but the why we don't?"

The old guy chuckled, "we're a smart kid." He said looked smug at the blond.

Konohamaru pushed the tan hand away. "I get better grades them him!" He strike back. Soon the brothers were face to face glaring. They snapped out of it when they heard the old guy clear his throat, it needed it at he soon coughed.

"Listen to me. There's another side of the story that many don't know about. The princess met the snake when she was seven, the snake asked her a question about her weak body. She replied that it was getting weaker then the snake dispelled leaving the girl wondering about the talking snake. Five years later the snake reappear asking her once more about her body. She answered the snake immediately that she was dieing. The snake didn't like what he was hearing so he offered the princess a gift to help her weaken body back to health. She agreed to it right then, she then begged for the snake to cure her weakness. The snake lunge and bit her on her neck, the venom spread into her veins. Just like the snake promised her body become healthier but soon the princess noticed marks on her body. The snake did promise her body would become healthier but everything comes with a prices.

Weeks after the bit, her body was consumed with black marks that took over her body. She then couldn't control herself and began attacking everyone that was close to her at that time. Her parents feared the worst, they couldn't control their daughter not even the older sister could. They locked her up and caught  
a demon to protect and keep the princess from any damager from inside and out."

"What do you mean from 'out'? What's not allowed in?"

"The Seraph! Rumors say that the Seraph wants her and has tried many times to catcher her but the demon is preventing the beast from doing so."

"Why?" Naruto was now hugging his knees, he enjoyed story's just like his little brother.

The guy sigh, "I wouldn't know, but if you do find out let me know." The old male stood with help from his cane. "I will be going to sleep. Good night young ones."

"Night." Both said quickly.

After a belief silence, Konohamaru broke. "Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"What's a Seraph?"

Almost falling over from his Konohamaru stupidity. Snorting, "and you said your grades were better then mine. It's a snake."

"Oh~" Konohamaru laid down with his bag as his pillow, after sometime Naruto does the same to his pack. "Hey I just thought of something. If we take the princess from the tower won't the Seraph come after her?"

"Probably. But that's not the part I'm worried about. It's the demon that concerns me."

Drawing his lips to the side mid thought. "I guess you're right. G'night Naruto."

_'The Legend That We Didn't Know'_

Humming a softy tone as the night rolled on. Sitting at the cold cement arch window that was a good 200 feet from the ground. Her hands trembled as marks began to appear and disappear, sever years of being locked up and having no complain reduces her to training this curse that was placed on her.

"I would take it all back just to feel grass or warmth from human contact. I wish it all back." She hiked his up legs and began crying.

_'The Legend That We Didn't Know'_

"Kono get up." Getting a hard shove to the back and a painfully punch in the shoulder awake the ten-year old.

"Is it daytime?" He said as he rubbed his eyeball.

"Almost. I wanted everything pack before daylight breaks and then will be leave." Naruto rustled around as he shoved clothes inside his bag, along with fruits from the old mans garden. "Hurry up. I want to get out of here and back on the road."

Konohamaru got up and fell back down as he trip over a hill of straw.

Naruto blinked down as he saw Konohamaru blow a straw away from his eyes. "Would you quit goofing around. We have work to do!"

"I'm up." Konohamaru frustrated threw straw from his face.

_'The Legend That We Didn't Know'_

The old male was outside looked after the boys as they set there stuff. "Help you two don't have anymore problems on the way."

Konohamaru grinned up as he was standing beside the old guy. "Thanks for telling us the the other side. We only heard the fairy tell from the book."

_I wish he would stop talking. Kono...why don't you tell him are address as well._ Naruto gave a flat look over at the two.

The gray haired male blink at the blade that the blond male was carrying. His look soft as he stared apon the blade, life is so interesting. "Take care of your blade son and it will take care of you."

"Huh?" He glanced at the sword strapped to his back. "I will."

TBC

a/n Finally right? Second chapters always the hardest for me to write. I'm writing another story and I will and try and have it out as soon as possible. Hopefully I will have Moonlight Jutsu finished or Bellboy. More likely it would be MJ. I will be coming out with a new story Unruly Teenage Boys -Summery-  
Sasuke a kid with some problem and meets another kid with the same problem as they met in a rehab for unruly teens. SasuNaruSasu


	3. Chapter 3

The Cursed Prince-ss

Chapter 3 Prince-ss Sasuke

Author by: Dominate One

The princess flicked her long black bangs from her coal colored eyes, she stared at the small booklet as her read hundreds of time. She paused in mid-word as a roar from the Kyuubi that was below her room. "I wish that thing would shut up." She slap the book shut and set it down, she then stood up and walked over to the door that she'd broke when she first got her. It just happened to be locked at the time, she couldn't get out so why was the door locked?

She pushed it opened and stared at the cements blocks of the ground. She stepped out and began walking down the hallway, she found stairs leading down but she did not look down them for she went to the room called 'Hall Of Mirrors'.

There were different shapes and sizes, apon entering the room, dozes of her reflection seemed to move towards her. This was her only enjoyment. Coming here once a week to see what her looked like, she'd would sometimes see marks on her neck. But today seemed like at good one just because she didn't find any. She smiled at her reflection and it smiled back.

_'We're On The Road Again'_

"Naruto why did the old guy asked about your sword?" Konohamaru stepped in front of his older brother, walking backwards as they were heading towards wooded area.

Naruto gripped the sword behind his back, "I don't know. This was are father's sword, I remembered he use to carry it around all the time."

Konohamaru looked to the ground, his feet stopped. "I wouldn't know. Huh?"

Naruto stood in front of him, placing both hands over his shoulders. "Kono it's not like he wanted to die." He turned his brother around and pushed him to walk forward. "Come on. We wasted enough time back there. We have to make the time, so it seem like we have to walk all night."

Konohamaru sighed as he stared ahead, the dirt road that went on for miles. "All night?" He grumbled as he pouted as he turned to look up at his big brother. "Do we have to?"

"Of course! We have to. Don't you want to see how beautiful she is in real person?"

"Oh yea. I bet she has really long legs." He sniggered to himself.

Blue eyes rolled, "you don't even know what to do with them."

Konohamaru paused in thought, "brother. What to guys do to women that has really long legs?"

"Pttt! Like I'm goin to tell!" Naruto looked away from innocent looking eyes for his younger brother. "Stop trying to grown up. I'm sure that when we get that you'd still be the same dork and she with never date a kid."

"I will to. I'll probably grown a foot!" He said proudly. "And more handsome then you!"

Naruto smiled. "You don't even have hair on your chest! And you think she'd will go for you?" He pushed passed Konohamaru as he now leaded them towards a forests that they must go through, then they would reach another village and beyond that was the castle where the princess is locked away.

"My feet hurt."

"Uhhgg." Naruto sighed as he then stop talking to the boy. "Then you shouldn't have came. I could have just brought the princess back..."

Konohamaru was outraged. "No way! If I did stay home then the two of you would be alone and get oh so comfortable with each other!"

"Well at least I know what to go with her long legs." He snickered behind his hand.

"Shut up! I will just ask her what to go with them!"

Naruto rolled his shoulders up, "what then?"

"Huh?"

"After you know what to go with her legs, what will you do then?"

"Face it. You still a kid! And a kid wouldn't know what to do." Naruto huffed and Konohamaru seemed more depressed.

_'We're On The Road Again'_

"What a beautiful forest!" Came a very happy voice from Konohamaru as he walked behind Naruto. "Whoa! A deer!...Oh wow a squirrel!" He was manly pointing out animals to get on his brothers bad side.

"Konohamaru shut up." Naruto had a hand on the handled of his blade as his other swinging at his side. His baby blue eyes stared at the trail. They were probably in the central of the forest and still there was this feeling that they were being watched.

On in the trees a seraph crawling on its belly, moving around branches to get a better view with it's cold black eyes. Staring straight at the two boys walking along the trail as the blond head kept looking around, it's tongue flickered out to smell them.

It raised it's head up as they got further away from seraph. It flickered its tongue one more time as he turned his head and slither the way it had came. The smalled black snake had made its way down the tree and onto the ground, it slowly made it's way home.

_'We're On The Road Again'_

The princess titled her head to the side, the mirror self tilt along with her head. "Mirrors." She had sounded mad, she made her way back towards her room. Being up so long was making her body go numb, she wasn't away up and about. Mainly going to the bathroom and then back was her usually daily exercise, but today just seemed different as she roamed around.

Sitting down on her bed, she pulled up her legs that were now limp and unable to move. She slowly laid down, tossing a glance now and then towards the window to see summer was at its best. If only she could step out onto grass that she had forget the feel of it. The touch of warmth rather then cold hard bricks.

Why couldn't someone just came and save her?

She blinked back the hard wet tears that almost fell down her lower temple. She soon rolled onto her side, away from the window.

_'We're On The Road Again'_

"Look! A bear!"

"There is not a bear! Stop trying to make me mad!" Naruto shout, his voice echo through the forest.

Konohamaru hanged his head down. So he didn't really see a bear, he just wanted to scare his brother. He had to adament that his older brother was very brave, he almost looked up to the guy. "Are we close to the other side?"

"Hopefully." He replied.

Konohamaru didn't speak a word after that. Following the older male as the sun got high in the sky which made it around noon. It was until Naruto heard a faintly growl that he turned his head and stared back at the boy.

"I'm hungry."

Snorting, "then go kill that bear." He said as he throw and arm to where every that bear was. "Go on."

Konohamaru let out a whined. Hoping to get some food well doing so.

"Oh brother! I only have apples in my backpack."

"Good enough for me." He rushed to his brother back, grabbing onto the pack and flip it open and found a few apples, grabbing the most brought and red one that he saw. Chumping into the fruit while humming.

"Konohamaru I can see the end!" He happily pointed straight ahead of them as the forest ended. "Just beyond the village and then we can see the castle!"

Still eating but with a relive look on his face. "And I'm going to get her to love me!" There trailed down a huge slop, the village was small. Maybe it was home to forty people. As Naruto looked behind the village, it was clear that he could see the trail that must lead to the famous castle.

Konohamaru out right ran as he discarded the core of his apple, tripping and fallen the rest of the way down.

Naruto bluntly looked away with a small sweat drop over his temple.

_'We're On The Road Again'_

Hearing something that she never heard before, she instantly rosed and moved her head around the camber. She heard it once more, she turned on her belly and crawled on all four limps to peek down off her bed. Seeing nothing but still hearing something, she leaned back to look underneath her bed. "Is anyone there?"

Something moved.

TBC

a/n WHOA! Sorry it took so long. I'm glad people love this fic....if you want more show your love by reviewing!!


End file.
